


I’ll carry you, don’t worry

by Katherine_Writes_Stuff



Series: 1 Oneshot a day challenge [1]
Category: Banana Bus Squad, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff, Just plain adorableness, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 17:55:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13956939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherine_Writes_Stuff/pseuds/Katherine_Writes_Stuff
Summary: After a tough heist Tyler just wants to curl up in bed with his beautiful Irish boyfriend, but what happens when said boyfriend isn’t in bed? But asleep on the couch?





	I’ll carry you, don’t worry

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a short story I thought was cute and wrote. It was NOT edited so there may be a few mistakes. I hope you all like it! Enjoy~

When Tyler returned to the warehouse with the others at four thirty in the morning with hundreds of aches and pains, all he wanted to do was crawl into bed next to his beautiful Irish boyfriend and sleep for eternity.

As he limped his way through the front door of his and Nogla’s apartment, which was located on the West side of the crew’s shared warehouse, he was surprised to see the blue glow of the TV in the next room. Anyone who thought they knew Nogla may think he’s the type to stay up all night and watch TV, but Tyler knew him better than that. 

As he made his way into the small living room he couldn’t help the soft smile that spread across his face at her sight before him. 

Nogla lay spread out on the couch, with his limbs sprawled out in every direction and half his body hanging off. His mouth was wide open and he was snoring loudly. One of Tyler’s sweatshirts and a pair of his favorite pajama pants hang off the man’s small frame. 

Shaking his head fondly, Tyler made his way over to the sleeping giant and carefully, as to not agitate his aching limbs or wake the man, lifted him up and turned to head toward their shared bedroom, shutting the TV off along the way. 

Too focused on opening the door without disturbing the love of his life, Tyler felt a hand curl into the front of his shirt and looked down. Blue met brown and Tyler was met with the most beautiful smile he’d ever seen, even if it was a lopsided, tiered grin. 

“ Hey.” Nogla murmured,

“ Hey yourself,” Tyler whispered, moving sideways through the door so he didn’t cause Nogla to hit his head. 

“you’re home.” Tyler smiled as the Irish man wrapped his long arms around his neck and buried his head into his neck. 

“ Yeah I’m home. Go back to sleep, it’s late.” Nogla shifted, pulled back to look up at Tyler; even though his eyes were heavily dazed with sleep. 

“ Was waiting for you,” his words were slurred together now, “ but I guess I fell asleep. I missed you, Tyler.” 

Tyler planted a kiss on the man’s head as he laid him down on the bed and crawled in next to him, being too tired to change. 

“ I missed you too David. Now get some sleep, you Irish fuck. I’m exhausted.” Said man hummed quietly and pressed himself against Tyler’s chest, causing the larger man to wrap his arms around him. 

“ Mkay, love you.” Tyler smile softly, pressing another kiss to the Irish man’s forehead before closing his eyes. 

“ Love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Since this ship has exploded with popularity and has successfully dragged me down to shipping hell with it I decided to write a cute one shot for it. I hope you all enjoyed and please tell me what you thought! And again sorry for any mistakes, this was created in the last 6 hours and was not edited at all. But anyway, I hope you all have a wonderful day, or night.


End file.
